Intro
by Wave Maker
Summary: When 3 authoresses go into the Teen Titan's Dimension to introduce them selves, insanity, marriages, and cookies and milk, ensue. Who are the 3 girls? Why, me and my friends, of course.
1. Intro

Caution: If you happen to be one of the few in this world who are 'not psychotic,' I advice you to read this only if you do not have a problem with your brain being turned in to mush and your life changing from the 'sane' to the 'insane.' If you happen to be one of the many who have already found this wonderful way to live as being 'strange' and/or 'weird,' please enjoy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Trust us, Titan Queen, Mirage992, nor myself do not own Teen Titans. We do own Magic For Dummies and Egypt, More Than a Desert. We do not own one of the many openings to "Myth Busters" we are using, though…

Remember, kids, don't try this at home. We are what you call 'weirdos'.

Chap 1: Intro

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So… this is boring," Wave Maker, a 13-year-old girl, said lying on a couch inside an underground room, tossing a yo-yo up and down. She had medium brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with light and dark blue streaks. She wore a blue belly shirt with a black jacket over it and blue jeans with rips on the knee and black straps hanging from and then reattaching to the belt in a punk-like way. She played with a necklace she was wearing with a glass cube on the end. She also had a blue tech watch she wore. She designed it her self, and set it to give her weapons, change her appearance, and even to give her control over any one of the four elements.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Titan Queen turned around from the computer she had to look at Wave Maker. Titan Queen, also 13, wore a pair of khaki pants and a black shirt saying, 'Sometimes I shoot to please, but mostly I shoot to kill,' the 'i' in 'Sometimes,' and 'kill' being a bullet hole. She had crimpled brown-blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. She also had bangle bracelets, which helped her control the powers she had to make any inanimate object come alive. "You could write a fanfic like me!"

"No! I am already doing that! What do you think the readers are reading right now?" Wave Maker said pointing behind her to your computer screen.

"Ohhh…" Mirage992, or simply Mirage, said, looking up from her book to see. This 13-year-old had dirty blond hair with black streaks and fair skin. Her hazel eyes looked over at the other two and then back to her book. Her hand reached up and played with her earrings that were small silver ankhs and then the necklace she wore which was the eye of Horus. She was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a picture of Isis, an Egyptian god, on it. She also was a super hero, with the power over white magic, the Egyptian plagues, and scarabs and mummies. "You could read?"

"Don't even joke like that," Wave Maker said smiling. She glanced over to see if Mirage had gotten it, she had.

"I wasn't joking," She said copying Raven's monotone voice while slightly grinning. The two girls glanced over at Titan Queen.

"GOOD! Cause it wasn't funny!" Titan Queen loudly said and burst out laughing. The three girls were very good friends and even better TT fans.

"For real though, pick up a book!" Mirage said tossing one to each girl.

"Magic for dummies? Yeah…" Wave Maker said reading the title, "You think I'm a dummy?" She laughed, shrugged and flipped through the pages, "Whoa…"

"What?" Titan Queen asked as she put her book, Egypt, More Than a Desert, down and walked over to her.

"Read the page on the left, from the last paragraph down," Wave Maker said handing the book over to her.

"'For spells that can be used by someone with out magic, there are ones to go into the future (pg. 100), to go to other dimensions (pg. 125), and to do multiple other things.' So?" Titan Queen handed the book back over.

"So! We are all TT fans! We can go into the Teen Titans dimension and meet them! A fan's dream!" Wave Maker said as she stood up on the couch and began jumping on the seat.

"Wow! Flip to the page! Flip to the page!" Mirage exclaimed understanding the girl's excitement. Wave Maker fell back in her seat and grabbed the book, flipping it to page 125.

"It says that this spell takes 2 or more people, and what we have to say for it to work is easy. Good. It says it is a portal that will be opened by saying, 'Florgorsh, margs, and then what the dimension is called to the caster of the spell! It _is_ easy!" Wave Maker said reading the page.

"Let's try it!" Titan Queen said.

"But what would we do when we get there, if we get there?" Mirage asked.

"We could drive them insane!" Wave Maker said.

"We could have cookies and milk!" Titan Queen said.

"We could marry Titan Queen and Robin!" Wave Maker said happily.

"NO!" Titan Queen yelled.

"Why don't we do all of them?" Mirage suggested happy with the ideas.

"NO! I don't want to be embarrassed!" Titan Queen yelled again.

"Yeah!" Wave Maker said agreeing with Mirage.

"Ok, let's do it! Ready. Florgorsh, margs, Teen Titan's dimension," Mirage said and waited. Nothing happened.

"According to the book, we need to be in a circle like formation, come on," Wave Maker said sitting on the floor with the book and pulling the others in to the circle.

"But!" Titan Queen said, but stopped thinking that they wouldn't _really_ do that.

"Now everyone say it on 3. 1…2…" Wave Maker said and then everyone said the 'magic words'.

A blue portal suddenly appeared.

"It did work!" Mirage said and put her hand through, but she didn't realize the pull of the portal and was pulled through.

"Mirage!" They gasped and dove in after her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They appeared right in the air and fell onto what looked like the roof of a building.

"Where are we?" Mirage asked.

"On Titans Tower!" Wave Maker yelled happily floating over the edge. The others walked over and looked down.

"Sweet!" Titan Queen exclaimed and jumped into the air.

"Do we go talk to them now?" Mirage asked.

"I say we do it sneak-i-fied!" Wave Maker said and pulled the other two into a group huddle.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"NO! NO!" The TV screamed in a girl's voice as it played 'Wicked Scary 2: Sweet Scared Revenge'.

Wave Maker looked over from the hallway. Good, they were distracted. She floated up to a black pipe hanging from the ceiling and sat on it.

"Send, PDA," she whispered as a sky blue PDA with a midnight blue wave on the back appeared. She then pulled out a small metal object and tossed it in the air. It began to hover for a second and then flew behind the TV.

"Good, now I can work on connecting the TV to my PDA," she whispered.

Raven looked up from her book in annoyance at how loud the TV was and then glanced at the remote laying on the coffee table. She used her magic to hit the volume down button and returned to her book.

Cyborg heard the change and hit the up button.

Raven, this time even more annoyed, turned it down again.

This started a fight.

"Raven, it's not that loud!" Cyborg yelled over the sound.

"Then why are you screaming?" Raven asked.

"She does have the… _point_, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, yeah, so it's loud! Turn it down and let's get back to… the movie," Beast Boy ended sadly as he turned back to the screen to see the movie had ended and a new movie was beginning.

As he looked at the TV, Titan Queen and Mirage came up to the edge of the wall and looked up at Wave Maker. The two sent a 'thumbs up' and waited for a reply.

"Now can we turn it off?" Raven grabbed the remote and pointed it at the TV.

Wave Maker sent the signal and shooed them as the Titans moved to the spot where the pair could be visible.

"Yeah, why don't we go get some pizza?" Robin said, but suddenly turned to face the place where the two had been.

"What is it Rob?" Cyborg asked, first looking at Robin, and then looking to the hallway.

"There's something, I don't- I thought I had saw something there," Robin slowly turned back and looked at the other Titans.

Raven levitated over to the hallway. "I can't see anything, but I did feel like someone was in the room other than us, I still do," she told them and peered down the long hallway.

Titan Queen pulled herself into the shadow and waited for Raven to go back to the rest of the group in the middle.

"Are you scared again, cause I want to know if something is going to eat me," Beast Boy asked looking around cautiously.

"If I was, I wouldn't be flying, obviously," she said very annoyed.

"Besides, she did not watch the movie," Starfire pointed out.

"It can't be an intruder, the security system is…off?" Cyborg raced over and checked. It was indeed off. "What the?" he asked.

Suddenly someone coughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Wave Maker: So, that's the first chapter, tell us how much you liked (or hated) it in a review please!

Mirage: Next chapter we meet the Titans!

Titan Queen: rolls eyesI think they figured that out already.

Mirage: You wan't to start something?  
Titan Queen: No I want to finish it by taking you down!

Mirage: Anytime, anywhere!

Wave Maker: I swear! It's like taking care of kids!

Titan Queen and Mirage: We heard that!


	2. What's Up?

Reviews:

IgomSoul Sculptor: Thanks, I think, but we don't really care about the grammer, as long as people can read it. Anyway, bout our names, we don't trust you with our names (jk). You will find them out in the sequel, but until then, you'll just have to be patient. Don't worry, we won't get greedy, but even if we did, it's our story and we can do whatever the heck we want! Mwahahaha Mwahahaha. :D JK

Pyrotechnic: Yeah, that would have been funny, too bad I didn't think of it. :) Wow, otflmao. That must mean it's really funny! Well, thanks! Hope to get more of your reviews!

Disclaimer: Titan Queen, Mirage992, or I do not own the Titans, but we can make them do what ever we want:D

Chap 2

What's Up?

"It can't be an intruder, the security system is…off?" Cyborg raced over and checked. It was indeed off. "What the?" he asked.

Suddenly someone coughed.

"Ahem, hi there you guys," Wave Maker's face appeared on the large screen.

All the Titans jumped back in shock.

"Who are you?" Raven asked regaining her 'coolness.'

"What in the world are you doing?" Cyborg asked the authoress.

"And how are you on our TV?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

"Well, my name is classified but you can call me Wave Maker or WM, I am being on your Tele, and I'm able to do it cause I'm smart in tech!" She smiled and waved.

"Yeah… are you the one I saw in the hallway?" Robin asked her.

"What's with the 20 questions? I might as well answer them if we're gonna be friends!" She said and smiled, yet again.

"Friends?" Raven asked worried.

"Friends?" Starfire asked at the same time, only with a happier tone.

"Yeah, anyway, I don't know. I mean, wouldn't you know if it was me who you saw or someone else?" WM looked at him questionably, but with a smile. A temple pulsed on Robin's head as steam rose. He was about to restate the question when Starfire asked her something.

"Where are you?" She asked, looking at the authoress.

"If I tell you, you'll surely kill me for intruding with out permission," the authoress said happily never once losing the smile.

"I don't think permission would have stopped someone as psychotic as you," Raven muttered, somewhat smirking.

"Well, you have got a point there," Wave Maker said and laughed.

"Anyway, since you aren't gonna tell us, do we have to find you?" Cyborg asked, hopping for a 'no'. Wave Maker's smile grew slightly larger.

"Yeah, but you'll never, ever find me, eve- hey, how'd you find me so fast?" She asked to Raven, who was now floating in front of her.

"I didn't even have to use my powers. Not only could we hear your voice coming from the ceiling," Raven said, very annoyed, "but we can see the kitchen in the background."

Wave Maker looked behind her to the kitchen. "Oh, oppsie." She scratched the back of her head nervously, then brought her watch to her mouth and whispered, "Camera Program close. Return PDA." The program on the small electric device closed and suddenly the object disappeared into thin air. She swung down so that she was hanging by her legs. She then pulled them up so that she fell off the bar. Everyone was about to try to help her when she slowed down to a crawling fall, her eyes glowing a ghostly white.

"You can fly?" Robin asked her cautiously.

"That's not even half of all my power… anyway, what's up?" She smiled once more as the Titans sweat dropped.

"What do you mean 'what's up?'" Robin charged forward, being himself and 'taking charge'.

Robin suddenly jumped back as WM whispered, 'Send, book,' into her watch and grabbed a semi-large blue book with the title Wave Maker's Dictionary to Nonsense Words, Phrases, and Actions that popped into existence in front of him. She flipped through the pages and began to read.

"'What's Up: The asking of what is happening, what is going on/down. Often responded with good or bad news. If no news, then the ever popular, 'Nothing but the sky/clouds/ceiling/etc.' That's what I meant, duh!" She looked at him like he was stupid. Steam rose from Robin's head as he resisted the urge to attack her. Raven suddenly turned her head towards the hallway and walked through it unnoticed.

"_Wave Maker! Yo, I think one of them foun-"_ Wave Maker looked down at her watch. "TQ, M? You there?" She tapped her watch as the connection turned off. Either something was blocking the signal, or Titan Queen and Mirage were too busy to answer.

Raven walked in suddenly and turned to the Titans. "She's not alone."

"What?" Robin walked towards her cautiously before sending a suspicious glance to Wave Maker.

"She has friends," Raven said as she waved her hand and two bubbles floated out. Titan Queen pounded at the wall as Mirage sent white energy strikes at the side just to have them ricochet back at her.

"Let us out, is this how you treat fans?" Titan Queen screamed at her. She began to punch her hardest as her bracelets began to glow a reddish color.

"Relax TQ, Raven let them out," Wave Maker said as she turned to Raven.

"Do I have to?" She waved her hand when she received a nod and the bubbles disappeared, plummeting the two girls, screaming, to the ground.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Please tell us," Starfire said while looking over at them.

"Well, their names are Titan Queen and Mirage," she said, gesturing to each of them. "We are three authoress from another dimension. We sometimes go as the FFC, or The Fan Fic (A/n: I don't really know or care if Fan Fic is one word or 2) Clique. And we decided to honor you with our first visit to another dimension, and visits order introductions," she said and smiled coolly.

"Oh, the joy," Raven said sarcastically and then let the writers talk.

"I can make any inanimate object come alive," Titan Queen said.

"My watch, which I designed myself, gives me control over any one of the four elements, or one of my weapons, but I can only have one at a time, cept my PDA," Wave Maker said pulling out her PDA, "which I can have at any time.

" I have power over white magic, the Egyptian plagues, flesh and meat eating scarabs, and mummies who suck your soul to become immortal. Any questions?" Mirage said very fast.

Everyone shook his or her head slowly, with a slightly scared look on their face, except for Starfire who was about to say something.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten the why we're here question. We just felt like saying hi to our favorite group of superheroes who live in a giant 'T,'" Wave Maker said as Starfire nodded at the answer.

"There are more?" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg who shrugged.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you new friends, what do you wish to do! We could go to the mall of shopping, or paint our nails, or-" she was cut off as Wave Maker waved her hands and shook her head.

"Sorry, as much as I love shopping and doing nails," she said sarcastically, "we already have things planned. We decided that we would drive you insane, have cookies and milk, and marry Titan Queen to Robin!"

Robin hid behind Starfire's shoulder as everyone else slightly jumped back.

"Uh, Wave Maker, I think TQ is angry," Mirage said looking at Wave Maker. Wave Maker looked at a glaring Titan Queen.

"You shouldn't have told me you liked him," Wave Maker said without another thought. She then continued, "I thought it'd be good if we did each in a chap of our story!"

"Chap?" Cyborg asked the trio.

"Story?" Raven asked them.

"In our FanFiction story! A fictional story about a fictional story we're fans of!" Mirage said like everyone should know that.

"But we aren't fictional! We are real!" Beast Boy protested.

"Not where we come from," Titan Queen said, still glaring at Wave Maker.

"So, since we explained every thing, should we start the festivities?" Mirage looked over at the two.

"Let's!" Wave Maker said. Mirage nodded and snapped her fingers, causing the five heroes, and the three weirdos (A/n: I never noticed that heroes and weirdos rhymed!), to disappear.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Wave Maker: That chap wasn't as funny…sad face

Mirage: Don't blame us, you wrote it!

Titan Queen: nod

Wave Maker: gasp How rude! I thought you were nicer! At least when people are looking!

Titan Queen: Oh right, there are witnesses. smiles

Some reader: I thought it was funny.

Titan Queen: Well congratulate us! We wrote it!

Wave Maker: evil glare

Mirage: Anyway! Review! Please!


	3. Bother

Reviews:

IgomSoul Sculptor: Oh, it wasn't, well, the next will be very funny! We drive them insane! With sugar! Sorry, I don't, and what is with the C2 community things? What are they for? If you answer that, I might join. Anyway, thanks a lot:)

Fuzzy: Thanks! And I thought that our powers were cool, too:) Thanks again!

Pyrotechnic: We can put you in the story, and you gave us an idea. (read at the bottom) Thanks, and yeah, it wasn't as funny as the first. Cya.

Caution: This chapter is extremely sill and somewhat stupid (somewhat). So please, do not read if you can't handle it.

Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy with my Sims 2 stories and I also can't get in reach with Mirage or Titan Queen. I couldn't check to see if the chap was ok, so I waited. Still no reply, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Aren't I such a good authoress. :)

Disclaimer: The Fan Fic Clique does not own Teen Titans. If we did,

TQ and Mirage: Robin and Star would be going out!

WM: Raven and BB would have at least kissed.

TQ, WM, and Mirage: And Terra would have never existed:)

Chap 3: Bother

"So, since we explained every thing, should we start the festivities?" Mirage looked over at the two.

"Let's!" Wave Maker said. Mirage nodded and snapped her fingers, causing the five heroes, and the three weirdos, to disappear.

Two seconds later, all the teenagers appeared in the same places.

"Why'd you teleport us to the same exact spot?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Actually, we're all one millimeter to the east, can't you tell?" Titan Queen asked pointing to the east.

"But why?" Raven asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Cause she felt like it, why else?" Wave Maker asked them, but they all remained quiet.

"So, what are we doing? Cause, you know, there is a new game that hasn't been played yet and has my name on it," Cyborg said pointing over to the game station.

"Exactly what we said," Mirage told him with a smile, "driving you insane and annoying you."

"Oh, what joy," Raven muttered sarcastically, "What makes you think we're going to go along with this?"

"This," Wave Maker said. Titan Queen's bracelet's glowed a fierce red as the couch grew legs, arms, and a face and stood up, staring angrily at the Titans. Mirage floated up a little and pulled out two scrolls from behind her back, one with a mummy, the other with a bug, as scarabs and mummies began crawling up from the ground. Wave Maker whispered into her watch, 'fire' before she reached behind her back and pulled out two chainsaws. Her eyes glowed red as the sharp cutting part of the chainsaws caught on fire.

"You do know we have super powers? We can, you know, fight back," Raven pointed out. All the authoresses relaxed a little.

"Wow, she does have a point," Titan Queen said to he friends.

"I guess we'll have to force them with their minds," Wave Maker said and pulled out her PDA. "Ok, Titans, participate of your own free will, or participate of our free will!" Wave Maker smiled.

"Do you really think you can control us?" Raven asked. Wave Maker smiled and wrote something down in her PDA. Suddenly, an alive Terra appeared right in the middle of the room. Raven ran over to her angrily.

"You, evil, traitorous, witch, how dare you show your face her-" Raven stopped talking, and then, hugged her. She then blinked and pulled away angrily. She used her powers to toss Terra out the window and then the lights in the kitchen blew.

"You evil! Dumb! Writer! You will pay!"

"But first can we get on with the chapter?" Wave Maker asked.

Raven calmed down, "Whatever. When does the stupidity start?"

Wave Make smiled, and pulled out a jumbo bag of sugar. She quickly opened Titan Queen's mouth and poured the bag in.

"In five… four… three… two… one… and… now," she said looking down at her watch and smiling. Titan Queen's eyes glazed over and she began to bounce a little higher with every word she said.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar, Sugar, SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR!" On the final word, she bounced high enough to hit the ceiling. She ricocheted off the ceiling and hit the walls so she was litterally bouncing off of them. She then ricocheted off the window and went crashing head first into the Titans and Mirage. Wave Maker yelled 'Strike!' as a bowling alley sound effect played. Starfire stood up and floated over to Wave Maker.

"That looks most fun! May I have some of the sugar?" Starfire asked happily.

"Sure, anyone else?" Wave Maker asked. Raven, Cyborg, and Robin shook their heads standing up while Beast Boy rushed over and downed a bag of sugar. Beast Boy began jumping on the couch higher and higher, as Starfire began flying after Titan Queen.

"No thanks, Wave. I can't be the responsible one while being sugar high," Mirage said smiling, hoping the sane readers would like her best.

"I know you can't, which is why I have to do this," Wave Maker said and poured a bag, which popped out of thin air, in to Mirage's mouth.

Mirage began to mutter something, "Must resist insanity. Losing fight!"

"It's not working!" Wave Maker pouted and then smiled. She poured another bag in Mirage's mouth, sure that this would do the trick. Mirage's eyes did glaze over, but instead of bouncing off the walls, she walked over to the Raven, Robin, and Cyborg, and began poking them.

"Bother… bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother," Mirage said as she poked them and then began laughing like a maniac. (It's from this short movie my friends and I saw.)

"Well then, I guess everyone is either sugar high, or annoyed," Wave Maker said smiling, "I guess this is the end of this chap." Wave Maker waved at all the readers and then downed 5 bags of sugar in 4 seconds. She began jumping. "SUGAR!" She screamed and then fell down on the hard floor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

WM: -Bouncing- Sugar good! Sugar good! Sugar… -tips over- and now my sugar high is gone. Ok, that chap wasn't as funny, as it was stupid and insane. But I liked it!

Titan Queen and Mirage: -silent-

WM: What!

Titan Queen: Next chap we have dinner! YAY!

Mirage: Technically it's cookies and milk.

TQ: Who cares?

M: I think the readers care.

TQ: Whatever.

M: -gasp- Well I guess you are right.

WM: -shakes head sadly- They ate some of Star's food and I think it affected their brain. You know, half of Tamaranean food is good, and half is hazardous and may be fatal. :) Anyway, review, or I will feed what they ate to you!

XxXxXxXxXxX

M: Yo! All you people who want to be in the story, please tell us! We need guests for the wedding! Also a flower girl, and maybe even a ring bearer!

TQ: Please, don't marry me to him! Star will kill me!

WM: Oh, don't mind her. She just has the pre-wedding jitters! Anyway, just give us what you look like (normal clothes or formal dress, and what it looks like!), what side of the church you want to be on (the bride or the groom) and how you want to act and we will put you in:) CYA!


	4. Cookies and Milk!

Reviews:

Lord of the crossovers: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! Oh, and about the Virgil thing, I have no idea what you are talking about (the only Virgil I know about is the one on Static Shock) but I'll try my best to put him in. Ok, cya!

Pyrotechnic: COOKIES! Well, we already get them in this chap, but you know what they say, the more the merrier:) I'll put you in, oh, and nice shirt:D

IgomSoul Sculptor: Yeah, it was more silly, but sometimes silly is hilarious. Oh, and it's ok, you didn't really offend me…Mirage, I can't talk for…  
Are you saying you want to be Jack, or you want both of you to go? thinks about what the answer will be oww… now my brain hurts. Last, if you send me an invite, I'll join.

Well, all, I should get going with the story…

Disclaimer: Yo! We don't own TT. If we did, there would be new eps everyday!

Chapter 4: Cookies and Milk!

"What do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"DESSERT! Get cookies for us!" Titan Queen cheered, "I can feel my sugar high level lower!"

"Fine, who's gonna get It?" Robin asked. Silence. "Fine, I'll get it." Robin got up and walked in to the kitchen. He came back shortly with a plate of cookies.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No." the 3 authoresses shook their heads. Robin sat down.

"'Cept I want chocolate milk!" Wave Maker said as she pushed back the glass of milk. Robin got angry as he stood up.

"Chill dude, I'll get it," Beast Boy said and retrieved the chocolate milk. He slid the milk across the table to Wave and sat down. Suddenly Mirage asked something.

"Do you happen to have any M&M cookies?"

"I'll check," Cyborg said resisting the urge to strangle the three and got five M&M cookies.

"I only need four, please take one back," Mirage said. Cyborg turned angrily and went back to the kitchen. He came back with 4 cookies.

"I'll eat that extra cookie," Titan Queen said, insisting that he go back and get it. Just as he turned around a cookie floated out encased in black aura and landed on Titan Queen's plate. She ate it and then began to sing:

"I like sugar, sugar, sugar, I like sugar yeah! I like sugar, sugar, sugar, I like sugar bah!" She sang that over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.

"STOP IT!" Cyborg yelled.

"Thank you," Raven muttered and then took a sip of her tea.

"What, hey, can I have more sugar?" Titan Queen asked. By now, Cyborg had fainted from anger.

"Why should we get _more_ for you?" Raven questioned, "All you will do is say it's the right type of sugar."

"Because we are your guests," Wave Maker answered.

"No, _we_ are _your_ 0hostages," Raven replied under her breath.

"I heard that!" Titan Queen said, and then looked over at Starfire, who was staring at the clock on the wall.

"What is it?" TQ asked her.

"Oh, it is nothing, I just wish I knew when this was over," Starfire replied.

"Well, I guess we can end this now, though we are not looking forward to the next chapter," Wave Maker said.

"I am!" Titan Queen said.

Robin shuddered for a sec before turning to Wave Maker, "Not looking forward to humiliating me?"

Wave Maker looked at him for a sec, and then turned to Mirage, "We didn't tell them," she turned to the Titans, "we didn't tell you, did we?" All the Titans shook their heads slowly.

"Since I get embarrassed in the story, I got to put them through a remake of Know Your Stars!" Titan Queen cheered.

"Aaa! From All That! I love that show!" Beast Boy said through laughs.

"Yeah, so, anyway, TQ will be showing the tape later…" Wave Maker said.

"Can we see it now?" Titan Queen asked.

"Whatever," Mirage said and got up to go to the main room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

TQ: Next chap, my friends are put through ultimate torture.

WM:-tied up in chair- If we were such good friends, you wouldn't be doing this!

TQ: If we were such good friends, you wouldn't be forcing me into marriage!

M:-tied up next to WM- Point well taken.

TQ: Anyway, I have gotten good dirt on them! –Pulls cord and dirt is dumped on WM and M-

Writer: Not that type of dirt!

TQ: Sorry dude…et!

BB: And I thought I was bad.

Rae: You are, but she is worse.

TQ: Hey! Anyway, review, or dirt will be dumped on you!


	5. Know Your Authoresses!

Reviews! YAY:  
IgomSoul Sculptor: Well, I guess you are right. They do say, "God made dirt, and dirt don't hurt." Just so you know, it's not as much physical as mental… don't get disappointed if you were waiting for us to be in chains. :D Ok! Thx for reviewing! And thanks about the C2 thing:)

Pyrotechnic: I try:) And YAY! Cookies! For the cookies, I give you candy! YAY SUGAR:)

Disclaimer: We don't own TT, if we did, then crazed fans would have kidnapped us and made us put them in the show:O

Chapter 5: Know Your Authoresses!

Five Titans and three authoresses sat in the main room around the large TV.

"Can we start it?" Titan Queen asked, smiling wide.

"If you must," Mirage said. Titan Queen jumped up and popped a tape in the VCR (I don't know whether they have a DVD player, a VCR, or both, so go with me on this!). She hit the 'Play' button and a picture appeared on the screen.

XxXxXxXxXxX

(These are in script, cause it is kinda easier to write in… kinda. Oh, and I haven't seen All That in a while so this may not be very close to what happens)

Mystery Voice: Know your authoresses, know your authoresses, know your authoresses…

WM: -sitting in directors chair, looks up to ceiling- What the freak?

MV: Wave Maker… draws Beast Boy in her notebook when no one is looking.

WM: I also draw Star and Raven cause those three are the only ones whose pics don't end up horrid, and no one likes Cy or Robin. (In real world, Robin and Cy stare evilly at WM)

MV: -Angry she didn't get upset- Wave Maker… also thinks that Beast Boy should be the leader of the team.

WM: _Excuse _me? If he was the leader, then the Titans would never defeat a villian, though someone should replace Robin. (Now BB and Rob stare evilly at WM (Robin even more so))

MV: -light bulb- Wave Maker… is half boy, half pink, and ¾ Terra fan.

WM: A) Boys are… well, I don't want to offend any boys. (All the boys stare evilly at WM as she says, "I didn't say it!") B) Pink is way to girly! Blue is the way to go! BLUE, BLUE, BLUE! C) If you ever accuse me of being a Terra fan, I shall… well, I don't know what I will do, but it will be bad! And D) That would be more than a whole.

MV: Too bad for you!

WM: -jumps back surprised-

MV: Wave Maker… is in love with Beast Boy, and hates Raven for taking BB away from her. (BB inches away from WM)

WM: -eye twitches- EEWWWW! Bad image! You have a mental illness don't you? Besides, if I didn't want Rae and BB to be together, I'd be like Terra, and no one wants to be like that!(BB and Star stare evilly at WM for dissing TerraThey are both very good friends with her)

MV: Oh yeah! Make fun of _me_… Mrs. Logan. Wave Maker… also likes Cyborg because they have so much in common, and hates Jinx and Bumble Bee. (Cy inches away from WM)

WM: -gags 2 times- EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! EVEN WORSE mental image!

MV: Now you know, Mrs. Logan/Stone…

WM: No, they don't! My name is _Ms._Wave Maker and I don't like anyone that way, especially idiots! And, hey, get back here! -runs up to camera but it disappears. Then runs into darkness-

-Door opening sound-

WM: Dang it, he's not here!

-Door slamming sound-

-Foot step sounds-

-Door opening sound-

WM: Dang it, not here either!

-Door slamming sound-

Etc…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the present Mirage, and Titan Queen are all laughing. Starfire is wondering why making fun of someone is funny and staring evilly at Wave Maker. Raven is reading a book, with no interest in the show. Robin is half laughing too, but also half glaring at WM, and Beast Boy and Cyborg are hiding from Wave Maker.

And Wave Maker, she is sitting with her fingers in her ears, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes.

"La, la, la, la, la! I can't hear you, I can't hear you!" Wave Maker called over the TV.

"Relax WM, it's over," Titan Queen said.

"I can't hear you, I can't hear you! Rats, rats, I hate rats, they drive me crazy, crazy, I was crazy once! They put me in a little rubber room, I died in that room, they buried me in a deep, dark hole with rats, rats, I hate-" Wave Maker sang, not hearing Titan Queen talk.

"Wave Maker!" Mirage yelled. Wave Maker still sang.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes! I know a song that- Oh hey TQ, is it over?" WM asked as Titan Queen pulled Wave Maker's fingers out of her ears.

"Yeah, now it's Mirage's turn!" Titan Queen said smiling. She pushed the 'eject' button and put the tape in her pocket (love how everything can fit in a cartoon's pocket even if it is 2 or more times larger than the cartoon, let alone the pocket. :D) and pulled another out. She pushed it in and pressed 'play'.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mystery Voice: Know your authoresses, know your authoresses, know your authoresses…

Mirage: -in directors chair- What in the world was that?

MV: Mirage992… is crazy about Mad Mod and draws him in her notebook, and also receives nightly visits from him in her room.

Mirage: -eye twitches (you will see a lot of that in the Intro series)- What drugs are you using, 'cause you know this is a K+ story.

MV: Mirage992… has married Mad Mod and has had many children with him.

Mirage: -shivers- Where the heck do you come up with this stuff?

MV: Mirage992… baby-sits Titan Queen's kids from the boys/men on Final Fantasy, Inuyasha, and Teen Titans. (Inside joke!)

TQ: -Walks in- I paid you to make fun of them and not to make fun of me, why would you do so anyway!

MV: This girl paid me 2 cents to add you to my embarrassment list, and hey, I gotta go with the higher payment!

WM: -Suddenly is pushed out of the darkness- I finally found the door that leads to where he is…

TQ: I am so gonna get you back at school! –Walks off-

WM: -shrugs and looks at camera- What can she do? –walks off-

MV: Can I get back to my job?

TQ: -Suddenly appears again- Oh, about that, you are fired!

Suddenly Telletubbies come out and start chasing Titan Queen around trying to hug her.

MV: HAHAHA! Feel my wrath and next time, think twice about firing me! Now, back to making fun of- where did she go. –Looks at empty chair-

Suddenly, camera disappears.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Wave Maker is smiling, but not laughing because she understands what Mirage is going through. (You would think I'd be laughing harder:D ) TQ is staring angrily at Wave Maker, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are all laughing. Raven has started another book, and Starfire is trying to comfort Mirage is shaking her head is fear.

"I still get willies from thinking about marring that old freaky dude," Mirage said shivering from the fear.

"I told you to cut that last part about me out!" Titan Queen yelled at Wave Maker.

"But I thought the Titans should see it! It was too funny not to show," Wave Maker defended. She looked down at watch and her eyes widened in shock, "You guys! We've gotta get home," she said pointing to her watch.

Mirage looked down at her own watch, "You're right!"

"So you're leaving?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but we will be back tomorrow, it's the weekend, no school!" Wave Maker cheered.

"We will?" Titan Queen asked sadly as Mirage nodded.

"Ok, bye!" Mirage said and the three writers walked towards the door. They waved and then exited towards the roof.

"So… is that it?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shrugged and went back to her book.

"Whatever," Cyborg said and flopped down on the couch in front of the TV.

XxXxXxXxXxX

TQ: That was funny!

WM: I have to admit, yours was funny, Mirage.

M: Atleast I wasn't married to Beat Boy!

WM: Atleast I didn't receive nightly visits from Mad Mod!

M: Atleast I wasn't also paired up with Cyborg!

WM: Atleast I didn't have kids with an old weirdo!

TQ: And you think _I'm_ a kid, fighting about lies that were made up?

WM: Yeah, what's your point?

TQ: -whacks head- Anyway, please review, and tell her to call off the wedding!

WM: They like the idea of the wedding!

TQ: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. I do

REVIEWS! YAY:

Pyrotechnic: What you said! Yay, wedding! Sure you can mess something up! In fact, that will make the wedding even more fun! Nothing written about me was true (Whispers "Though I have to say we got the ideas for Mirage's KYA thing from reality….") :D

IgomSoul Sculptor: Don't worry, you don't have to wait for long, the actual wedding takes place next chap (this is just a pre thing to the wedding!) Anyway, enjoy the chap all!

Sticklad: What do you question?

Disclaimer: Read my words: We… do not… own… Teen Titans!

Chapter 6: I do!

The next day was the first day the Titans had felt normal since they met the three writers. Beast Boy and Cyborg had time to play video games. Raven had time to read her book. Starfire had time to cook. And Robin…

Robin spent his morning hiding in his room in a secret hiding place. He was really scarred. He didn't want to get married, especially at his age, and especially to anyone other than Starfire…

Around noon, he felt it was safe to come out, but still didn't leave his room. He paced back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly a loud ripping sound came from the wall of his room. He spun around to see the wall being ripped off by a large helicopter with one of the authoresses hanging out the door. At the sight of this, he screamed, close to the scream of a small child. Mirage jumped out of the door and landed on the ground.

"Time to go-" Mirage began, eyes glowing white, when she tripped and fell. Robin took this time to try and break for the door, when a white energy rope wrapped around him bringing him to the ground.

Mirage stood rubbing her knee. "Stupid legs," she said. She grabbed the end of the white rope and pulled it towards the helicopter. She pulled Robin into the flying device and pushed him next to Titan Queen tied in a rope and wearing a wedding dress.

"Ok, WM. Put the pedal to the metal before the other Titans get here," Mirage said, her eyes glowing white as a paper encased in white floated on to a table in the room.

"OK!" Wave Maker said in the cockpit as she pulled the pedal out from the bottom and touched a can of Cherry Coke (It could also be Dr. Pepper, cause It makes the world taste better :D) to it.

"Not that kind of, oh just let me do it!" Mirage said walking towards the front.

"I WANNA DO IT!" Wave Maker screamed. Just as the helicopter flew off the other Titans ran into the room.

"Dang it! We're too late!" Beast Boy said putting a hand above his eyes as he looked at the now far away helicopter.

"They left us a clue," Raven said as she picked up the piece of paper on the table.

"Please," Starfire said looking over Raven's shoulder at the clue, "What type of launguage is that?" She continued to look at the paper:

WEHU  
EAER  
ATCC  
RTHH

"It's a Ceasar Box. It talked about it in the book The Davinci Code( I just read this book and thought that code thing was cool!)," Raven said. She placed the paper on the table and ran her finger down each column. She read through it and came up with the answer.

"They are at the church," she said circling each word with her finger. As everyone looked it became sort of obvious.

**W**EH**U  
****E****A**E**R  
**A**T****C****C  
**RT**H****H**

"Then let's go!" Cyborg said and ran out the door (Why they aren't just taking the big gapping whole in the wall is beyond me...)

XxXxXxXxXxX

-WM, M, and TQ sit in three chairs watching as the end of this chapter plays. Each one is sleeping at the boringness.-

Raven: -walks in- Ugh... fell asleep -turns off TV-

WM, M, TQ: -shoot awake- Is it over?

Raven: Yes... and quite boring...

WM: -whistles( man I wish I could whistle in real life)- I couldn't think of anything funny to add, besides, I was swamped in my Sims 2 stories, getting TS2 Nightlife(it rocks just so you know), this one movie Idea I might do.. and my new idea for a Static Shock story! I couldn't add a lot of stuff!

M and TQ: Too bad!

Raven: What they said...

WM: FINE! If you actually stayed awake through this chap, or read it period, please review, oh and tell us, if Mirage was to go with any person on Teen Titans, good guy or villian, reader, or even girl...

M: -whacks WM over head with hand-

WM: OK, OK! Anyway, please tell us who you think she should go with(it will all be explained in the next chap). Oh, and if you say no one, it will be a kid from schol who she has a huge crush on but refuses to admit it, mainly cause one of her friends(not us) is apparently going out with him. -is whacked over the head again- OW! Anyway, Thx for answering!

TQ: Ok, review

M: -evil glare at WM- What she said...


	7. I do 2

You know the drill:

Reviews:

TerraRocksMyYellowSocks: Thanks! And I'm going to forget you used that name… I hate Terra because she ruined the BBXRae thing! Simple as that, oh, and cuz she worked with Slade! Oh, and nice idea! Ok, ttyl!

Smart one: Don't worry, the wedding, or should I say, no that will ruin the surprise (though you all have probably figured it out by now) will be this chap! And all the demands will be met.

Mirage992: I sent it to you in an Email, you did not reply and I had told TQ that I would put it up soon. Not my fault…

Pyrotechnic: Your wish is granted. Yours truly, WM:)

IgomSoul Sculptor: OMG! You're a mind reader! I was gonna say Mad Mod if everyone said no one, but I thought that would be wrong! See M, people agree with me!

M: -mumbles under breath-

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, and I'm very sorry for any out-of-characterness, but it makes things more funny!

Chapter 7: I do 2 (get it, I do too)

After stops to reviewer's houses, other dimensions, and a certain evil villain's lair, (though Mirage knew nothing of this) the helicopter made it to the church, surprisingly, before the Titans.

Mirage walked in and walked straight in to the room in the back where she would be getting ready. She was the one who would be joining the two together in eternal suffering. Yes, being married to Robin is like that, ask TQ… she knows.

IgomSoul Sculptor and Jack Shoreshooter from "Nightmares and swordsmen" walked in afterward and sat down waiting for the wedding. Lord of the crossovers and a 16 year old version of Virgil from "Devil May Cry 3" walked in next and sat down also. Smart one and a little super skinny, bony and filthy super chatterbox girl who was high on sugar walked in. The girl's name was Sparx and she was the flower girl. Mirage walked out to check on Sparx. She walked over to her.

"Go down to the second room on the left and get changed out of that old dress. And fix your hair, too!" Mirage said, noting the filthy little rag of a dress the girl was wearing and the filthy, every colored hair she had. Mirage walked back in the back to continue to get ready.

Pyrotechnic's scream was heard as she fell through the roof of the church.

"Hi!" she said to everyone, smiling, as she stood up and brushed herself off. Instead of formal clothes, she was wearing a pair of jeans with a shirt that said, "I didn't do it" on the front. She walked over and sat on the groom's side, and tried talking to Lord of the crossover's guest, Virgil, but he didn't talk much (at all) so she quickly became quite.

Wave Maker finally walked in after making sure that the unknown guest would be hidden from Mirage till the end of the chapter. She pulled in Robin and Titan Queen who were tied up in ultra-strong vines (they're plants, so they're living, so TQ can't control them). She pulled two chairs to the front of the church and tied one of the two to be wed to each.

"This is going to be the happiest day of your life, Robin! You get to marry someone as good as TQ," Wave Maker said as she looked at Robin with this scarily insane face. She turned to Titan Queen, "And you, you I pity." She walked to the window as Robin looked at her with a disdain (Oh! Vocab word! If you do not know what it means, it means he hates my guts…) look.

"Mirage!" Wave Maker called, ignoring Robin.

"What?" Mirage asked.

"They're here… the Titans I mean…"

XxXxXxXxXxX

The four not engaged titans appeared at the church.

"Ya know," Cyborg began as he made his way towards the door, "This seems too easy." 60 people in outfits (with the letters FFC on them) appeared out of nowhere and pulled out weapons… non-lethal weapons, cause this is K!

"Maybe, because it is," Raven said as her hands glowed black.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mirage walked out in a gold minister outfit with an ankh on the front. "They are?" she asked as she approached the window.

"Yeah… they just met our fans…" Wave Maker replied as she watched the titans fight the fans.

"Who? Oh, you mean the brain washed TT haters," Mirage said as she walked up to the window.

Robin's mouth dropped open. "You mean there are those who actually hate us!"

"You, I can understand," Wave Maker said as Robin glared at her, yet again, "But all the titans… its just wrong! So we brain washed them, problem solved! Ok, M, is it time for the wedding?"

"Please say no, please say no, please say no!" Titan Queen and Robin repeated at the same time.

"Yeah!" Mirage replied as two 'dang it's could be heard.

"Yay! Outfit change: Black and Blue formal," Wave Maker said into her watch. Glitter started at her feet and one pass over her body later and she was wearing a blue 3/4-sleeve shirt, complete with wave on front and a pair of fancy black pants (I never wear a dress or skirts, unless it's picture day or a wedding or… nevermind).

"I have _got_ to get me one of those," pyrotechnic said to herself.

"Ok… we are gathered here today to forcibly bond these two in marriage. If there is anyone here," Robin and Titan Queen opened their mouths, "besides the bride and groom," they closed their mouths, " who does not wish for them to be joined, please speak now, or you missed your chance."

Suddenly Starfire burst through the door. Wave Maker pushed a button on her watch, Mirage pulled a scroll out behind her back (with a mummy on it), and Starfire began to talk. Now it is time for bathroom breaks and going for food. Jk…

"I wish to stop the- what? No Please, let go!" Starfire said as a mummy and a 'fan' dragged her back outside.

"Ok, where was I… Robin, do you take TQ to be your wife, to have and to hold and all that jazz," Mirage said as her eyes glowed white. Robin's did the same before saying in a zombie like voice, 'I do…'

"Good… and TQ, same question." The same thing happened to TQ, except it was harder for Mirage to control her 'cause Titan Queen actually has a brain instead of air beneath the hair.

"YAY! Weddings over! Party time!" Mirage cheered.

"No… one more wedding!" Wave Maker said, grinning evilly.

"W-who's," Mirage asked, scared at the answer she knew was coming.

"GUESS!" Wave Maker said with such a happy, psychotic, totally disturbing face it would have made Raven scared, and Raven doesn't do fear. Wave Maker suddenly pulled out her PDA and wrote something in. As suddenly as Raven had hugged BB in Spellbound, Mirage spun around (u know, Sims style!) to appeared in a gold dress and drum roll please for her husband Slade appeared.

"Slade!" Robin said freaking out.

"Isn't he too old for me," Mirage said.

"No one cares, right?" Wave Maker asked as she looked towards the readers and other guests, who eagerly nodded in agreement. "Besides, we all know you have a thing for Rob."

"That story was totally a lie!" Slade said angrily.

"SLADE!" Robin screamed running over to Slade for an attack.

Suddenly (man, I love that word), Starfire burst through the doors, causing Robin to stop the attack.

"I wish to stop the wedding!" She cried.

"It already ended," Titan Queen said tearing off the dress. Star immediately recognized TQ as the 'wife' of Robin. Her eyes turned in to little green slits as she raised her left arm and fired 5 (non-lethal) starbolts at Titan Queen. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a little burnt stick figure. Starfire, feeling much better now, quickly flew through the door. Robin looked back through the door before charging at Slade again. Wave Maker quickly stepped in the way.

"Can we get through with the wedding first?" she asked as Mirage and Slade shook their heads in the background pleadingly.

Robin quickly agreed knowing it would be better to have him go through embarrassment before he fought him. He sat down.

Wave Maker turned to Titan Queen, "Should we take his mask off for the wedding?" Titan Queen nodded as Robin sat square up. And, yet again, Starfire burst in, ruining the flow.

"Robin, we must leave," Starfire said floating next to him.

"But the wedding!" Wave Maker said.

"But the reception!" Titan Queen said.

'Help me!' Mirage mouthed.

"NO!" Starfire said. Robin began to nod trying to convince her to stay.

"There will be mustard…just think, mustard in glasses, mustard filled donuts, hot dogs…"Wave Maker said.

"With mustard?" Starfire asked.

"Of course," Wave Maker replied.

Starfire's mouth turned from a small smile to a large one as she turned to Robin and said, "We are staying!" She quickly left through the door and returned seconds later with the other Titans.

"Do we have to?" Raven asked.

"YES!" Starfire said, excited that she would get to drink the stupid yellow liquid like food substance known as mustard.

"Fine…" Raven said and pulled a book out from her cape.

"Yay!" Wave Maker cheered, "Alright, send down the hook!"

"Hook?" Robin asked as he charged the camera he had gotten from that silly belt of his.

"Yeah, cause nobody would even poke him with a 12 foot TT hater!" Titan Queen explained.

"HEY! I resent that!" Slade yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Wave Maker said.

The intensity of the church increased as the hook came down, hooked on to the squirming Slade's mask, and began to pull it off. Of course though, since it is so fun to bring up a Titan's hopes, and then bring them crashing to the ground (JK), a pixel thing came his face. (Also because no one can know Slade is really Slade Wilson.

Rob: What?

WM: Nothing…)

"WHAT!" Robin yelled angrily. He stood up and turned to the other Titans, "Alright, we are leaving!"

"We are not leaving till we get MUSTARD!" Starfire yelled.

"Or we could stay…" Robin said sitting back down.

"Good, alright, M, do you take Slade to be your creepy, scary, Robin-obsessed husband?" Wave Maker asked. She pulled out her PDA and wrote something in.

"I'll never, ever, in a mil- I do," Mirage said as she tried to resist.

"And Slade, do you take Mirage to be your Angry, bad-tempered wife?" WM asked to Slade. She wrote something else down this time.

"Why, you nasty little- I do," Slade said.

"YAY! Now it is wedding time! TQ, could you untie the ropes. TQ did, but as soon as she did, Mirage jumped up and did her evil laugh thing.

"You shouldn't have let me go, cause now I can call me mummies!" Mirage said as she pulled out two scrolls with mummies on them. She rolled them up as mummies crawled up from the floor. She caught Slade trying to sneak away, but was faster than him.

"ATTACK!" She screamed, her mind having already snapped, like a dry and brittle twig. She pointed to Slade and half the mummies did as they were told.

"Now, this never happened, right?" Mirage asked everyone else as her mummies walked up, very slowly, I might add. Everyone shook his or her head.

"Good. Actually, on second thought, attack!" She yelled and the mummies began to walk forwards. Wave Maker was quick though and turned on the radio. The mummies immediately began to do the 'walk like an Egyptian' dance, which Mirage says is nothing like how they really walked, but that is another story.

"What! No, my mummies cannot be stopped by mus- hey this is 102.5," Mirage said and immediately began to dance.

Mirage and Slade, and TQ and Robin all had to have their first dance as a married couple, and then everyone else just dance o 102.5, again.

After the dancing, everyone ate cake and talked. Here are just a few of the conversations:

"Raven?" Virgil asked walked up to Raven, as Pyrotechnic mumbled, 'Sure, don't talk to me, but go ahead and talk to her.'

"Virgil," Raven said, very surprised.

"Virgil?" Beast Boy asked as he handed a cup of punch to Raven. (Oh! Love triangle!)

"Past relationship, you wouldn't understand," Raven told him.

"Try me!" Beat Boy defended.

"It's a crossover," Virgil explained.

"A what-under?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You created this yourself?" Cyborg asked.

"I want it," Pyrotechnic said, grabbing the PDA.

"It's mine," Wave Maker said.

"No it's not!" Pyrotechnic said.

"Yes, it is," Wave Maker said, turning it over to show the wave on the back.

"Oh yeah… but it's mine now!" Pyrotechnic said and ran off with it.

"Hey! I want it too, it's so shiny!" Cyborg called. (twitch, twitch.)

XxXxXxXxXxX

"MUSTARD!" Starfire cried in joy as she downed a bottle.

"Starfire, we are leaving. These people are mental and staying here any longer will affect our sanity more so than it already has," Robin said. He walked to the door of the church pulling a Titan along, one by one, with him.

"But mustard!"

"But shinyness!"

"-monotone- But Virgil."

"Ok, let's go," Beast Boy said pulling Raven away from Virgil. Raven mouthed 'call ya' as Beast Boy pulled her out the doors.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ok! Bye! Talk to you later!" Wave Maker called as all the reviewers and their guests left. Mirage and Titan Queen walked by, angry looks obvious on their faces.

"What?" Wave Maker asked, smiled and walked towards the helicopter.

XxXxXxXxXxX

WM: I'm so sad, we only have one more chapter left!

M & TQ: You're sad! We were just married to fictional characters!

WM: Yeah, but we will never speak to the reviewers again!

TQ: Well, not until the next wedding…

M: -whacks head because TQ just gave away secret-

WM: -scared- W-whose?

M: Guess! Man that felt good to say!

WM: -Turns pale-

TQ: Well, since WM has gone in to shock and can't speak, we will say the final words. So, please…

M: …review! -Her and TQ pick up stiff as board WM and carry her off… well, where ever they are standing…-


	8. Revenge is Best Served with a Flashlight

I'm sure you all know what is coming up:

Pyrotechnic: WOW! Thanks! I already know who it is between, I just pretend like I don't. I could tell who… but I want you to be surprised. I'll give you a hint, they are on the good side. Oh, and I got my PDA back. I mean what would I be without my PDA? All right, adios!

StickLad: Yes, I like potatoes, too. Oh, and thanks.

Lord of the crossovers: No problem, I thought it was funny, and a way to add in BBRae… so how could I refuse! Can't wait to read em! Oh, and that's all right! Read chaps when the time fits you!

IgomSoul Sculptor: Thanks for your comp! Hey, the newly weds aren't gonna give 'em up, I think… Don't worry you and Jack (but only if you allow him) are definitely going. And yeah, sorry, but TerraRocksMyYellowSocks' idea was too good, even if the idea was from a Terra fan… JK. :) All right, I'm getting off topic, and I bet you guys can't wait for the chap, so I'll go ahead.

Chapter 8: Revenge is Best Served with a Flashlight

"Oh, that was great!" Wave Maker said happily as she entered the Ops room of the tower with Titan Queen and Mirage following her and sending death glares her way.

"How did you get past the security system?" Robin asked walking up to them.

"Oh, you were serious when you told me to set it, sorry," Cyborg said nervously as Robin slapped his forehead frustration.

"Don't worry, Robin. We'll be out of your spiky, unmovable, bottle-of-gel-per-day hair shortly," Wave Maker said as Robin contemplated going for an exploding disk.

"You mean you are finally leaving?" Raven asked, actually putting her book away.

"Yeah, but we'll be ba-" Titan Queen began but was elbowed by Mirage to be quiet.

"What are you planning?" Wave Maker asked.

"Nothing," Mirage said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They are mental, so are you, please leave," Robin said pushing them towards the door.

"TQ, your husband is being really rude. You need to teach him some manners," Wave Maker said, Titan Queen glared at her as Mirage sighed that she hadn't been brought in to the joke.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"YAY!" Wave Maker cheered as she fell through the portal.

"This, never, happened!" Mirage said angrily.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe us… but I can still try to convince them!" Wave Maker said happily. Mirage glared at her evilly.

"Anyway… my mom probably got us pizza, so I'll go check," Wave Maker said and exited.

"So, we're gonna do it, right?" Titan Queen asked.

"Yeah, and once WM has a taste of her own medicine, she will know what the embarrassment is like!" Mirage said evilly. "Flashlight," she said as she put her hand out. Titan Queen sighed and handed Mirage a flashlight. Mirage shone it on her face (you know, scary story like) and began her evil laugh. Suddenly the light went out.

"Darn batteries!" Mirage said angrily at the flashlight.

"You've really been being evil lately," (YAY Fairly Odd Parents!) TQ commented.

"I'm always evil…" Mirage pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Titan Queen said.

XxXxXxXxXxX

WM: I can't believe you guys are really gonna go through with this…

TQ: You went through with ours!

WM: YEAH! But I'm young (I actually am younger than them, but only by a year or two… actually ,I will be the same age this month! YAY ME!) and immature!

M: Right…

WM So, who are you gonna marry me to?

TQ: We can't tell you till the sequel.

WM: Great…

M: Anyway, review and we will answer in our sequel, Intro 2!

WM: So, you guys are really gonna go through with this?

TQ: I thought we established that!


End file.
